The fourth ring snippet: Meeting Estel
by Morningleaf24
Summary: Set after BoFA. This is a snippet for my AU and is when my OC and Legolas meet Estel.


The fourth ring: Snippet

**Hey!**

**This is a one shot set in my AU that is currently WIP. Check out the first 8 chapters in my other story! This is my take on Alfirin and Legolas meeting little Estel.**

A horse cantered in to the courtyard, its hooves clicking on the cobblestone as the rider slowed it down to a stop. It was a sleek, onyx creature and didn't seem like one that had just journeyed across the Misty mountains, in fact, it looked like it could make the whole journey again. Estel's jaw hanged and his eyes were popped open in awe. Elladan chuckled at the sight realising that Estel's gaze was not on the magnificent steed but on its cheerful rider.

"I told you I would beat you Las!" She called behind her back, lips curved into a merry smile, "Now you owe me a dagger."

A second rider came into view, a small smile gracing his lips. His horse slowed to a stop and he held his hands up in surrender.

"You may take your pick."

"Thank you! I choose the dagger you won from me our archery contest three summers back."

Legolas made a very un-princely sound, "I am not parting with that one Loth,you know that, you may choose another, what about the one I got from Erwin before we left?"

"That piece of rubbish? You must be jesting!"

Their two horses circled each other as the pair bickered with wide grins prominent on their faces.

Elladan shared a fondly exasperated look with his twin. _Not again._

Estel watched the pair from his place behind Elrohir's legs.

He had never seen elves like these two before. Not that the two of them could be considered similar looking.

Where his hair was immaculate, her's was all over the place.

While he had clean and dirt free clothes, she had leaves stuck to her vambraces and tunic.

He had straight gold hair that made Glorfindel's look like straw, she had hair that rippled down to her waist, the colour of autumn leaves.

The one thing that was alike where their half-moon smiles that lit up their whole face.

Elrohir cleared his throat.

"Alfirin." He said.

The rider previously named as Loth, whipped her head around and smiled at the three of them. Elladan moved forward and wrapped his arms around her once she dismounted.

"And how are you muindel nin?" , he said, voice muffled as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

She leaned back and looked up at him, "I am quite alright! It's Legolas you should fret about."

Elladan glanced pointedly at him.

"I am fine!"

Both Elrohir and Elladan turn to look at Alfirin.

"He has been forbidden from archery for a few more days!" She answered cheerfully, moving to hug Elrohir.

Legolas groaned.

Alfirin then spied the little head popping out from behind Elrohir's knees.

She knelt down.

"Mae govannen, tithen pen!" , she cooed, with a soft, gentle voice. "Are you my new little brother?"

Estel seemed suddenly bolder and he rushed and flung his little 3 year old arms around her neck. Alfirin laughed in surprise and stood up, carrying the little one with her.

"Aren't you a darling!" and she buzzed her lips and pressed kisses to his cheek while he playfully tried to swat her away.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look of shock.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing brother?"

"I believe so, the same child that refused to crawl out from under the bed to meet us-"

"The same child who took weeks to get used to us-"

"Who refused to move from behind our legs when meeting someone new-"

"Has just run into the arms of a potential stranger." Elrohir finished.

"Well, the child lost his mother, Alfirin being female must have something to do with it."

Just then, Legolas walked towards Alfirin and Estel and beamed at the child in her arms. He swept Estel from her arms and spun him in a circle, smile growing wider when the child crowed with pleasure.

"Or," Legolas said, eyes glinting cheekily, "The two of you are simply terrible with children." And he laughed at the twins' affronted expression as Estel ran his small hands through Legolas' smooth golden hair.

**Love,**

**Morningleaf**


End file.
